Paradoria 2
Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm (released in some markets as Paradoria 2) is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by Universal Animation. It is a direct sequel to the 2015 film Paradoria, making it the 24th entry in the Universal Animated Features canon. The film was directed by Steve Samono from a screenplay by Samono, Laurie Craig, Jonathan Aibel, and Glenn Berger, and stars the reprised voices of Finn Wolfhard, AnnaSophia Robb, Bryan Cranston, Jenny Slate, Maya Rudolph, and Patrick Stewart, along with new additions including Zoe Saldana, Paul Giamatti, Tom Cruise, Madelaine Petsch, and Gina Rodriguez. Development on a Paradoria sequel began in April 2015, following the success of the first film. The new installment went through three different scripts before the filmmakers settled on the final plot. By the fall of 2015, much of the original cast confirmed they had signed on, with new cast members added from 2017 to 2018. Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm premiered at the 69th Berlin International Film Festival on February 15, 2019, and is set to be released in the United States on March 22, 2019 in 2D, 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, and IMAX 3D by Universal Pictures. The film has grossed over $39 million worldwide over a $200 million budget and received positive reviews from critics, who commended its humor, characters, screenplay, animation, and the vocal performances of Wolfhard and Robb, although some were mixed on the film for "playing it safe". Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Finn Wolfhard as Jamo, the adoptive 17-year-old son of Noalus and Verra, and Keena's boyfriend and later husband. *AnnaSophia Robb as Princess Keena, the 18-year-old daughter of Queen Melly and King Clint, and Jamo's fiancée and later wife. *Zoe Saldana as Londa, the leader of the Enchanted Realm, who is revealed to be Jamo's long-lost biographical mother. *Paul Giamatti as the Conqueror, a mysterious conqueror and former member of the Enchanted Realm who intends to overthrow the Paradorian kingdom by placing a spell that poisons Clint, allowing the Conqueror to take over his place as the king of Paradoria. *Tom Cruise as Vicktor, a man who helps Jamo, Keena and the Neets on their adventure. *Madelaine Petsch as Falia, a member of the Enchanted Realm who happily greets Jamo and Keena when they visit the Enchanted Realm, and is Vicktor's fiancée. *Bryan Cranston as Noalus, Jamo's adoptive father. *Jenny Slate as Verra, Jamo's adoptive mother. *Maya Rudolph as Melly, the queen of the Paradorian kingdom and Keena's mother. *Patrick Stewart as Clint, the king of the Paradorian kingdom and Keena's father. *Gina Rodriguez as Leena, a mysterious girl who looks exactly like Keena. *Steve Samono as Cookie and the Neets, small creatures that resemble a mouse and a rabbit and are friends with Jamo and Keena. **Samono also voices a Paradorian guard and the Conqueror's servant. *Wendie Malick as Maggie, a caretaker for the Paradorian children. *Chris Parnell as Eugene, a Paradorian. *Dawnn Lewis as Canna, a Paradorian who has various neets who follow and communicate with her. *Amy McNeill as Elderly Woman, Mother and Witch *Daniel Ross as Guard #1 *Gary Hall as Guard #2 and Baker *Jim Anderson as Guard #3 *Laurie Craig as Flower Shop Owner *Maddie Samono as Sweet Girl #1 *Theresa Rose McNeill as Sweet Girl #2 *Sam Lavagnino as Little Boy *Lex Lang as Captain *Conrad Vernon as Enchanted Realm Villager *Lauren Tom as Villager's Wife *Roger Craig Smith as Norb *Rob Riggle as King Kakas (via flashbacks) Additional voices *Steve Alterman *Steven Jay Blum *Clancy Brown *June Christopher *Cam Clarke *Robert Clotworthy *David Cowgill *Wendy Cutler *Brian T. Delaney *Debi Derryberry *Holly Dorff *Terri Douglas *Robin Atkin Downes *Moosie Drier *Eddie Frierson *Jean Gilpin *Jackie Gonneau *Jason Harris *Carter Hastings *Bridget Hoffman *Karen Huie *Mia Sinclair Jenness *Ashley Johnson *Logan Kishi *Sam Lavagnino *Wendee Lee *Hope Levy *Yuri Lowenthal *Theresa Rose McNeill *Scott Menville *Edie Mirman *Max Mittelman *Jonathan Nichols *Paul Pape *Bryce Papenbrook *Lynwood Robinson *Lilly Rodgers *Daniel Ross *Michelle Ruff *Maddie Samono *Emma Shannon *Keith Silverstein *Tara Strong *Pepper Sweeney *Shane Sweet *Audrey Wasilewski *Diamond White *Shelby Young *Lynnanne Zager Production Development On April 18, 2015, Universal Animation Studios announced a sequel to 2015's Paradoria, with director Steve Samono, producers Amy McNeill and Daniel Ross, and writer Laurie Craig returning. On June 24, 2015, Samono confirmed that the script was being written. In November 2015, it was reported that Kung Fu Panda co-writers Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger had been hired to rewrite the script. On May 20, 2018, Universal officially announced the film's title Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm along with its new release of April 26, 2019, as well as the first teaser poster. On December 7, 2018, Universal moved the release date a month earlier to March 22, 2019, with Avengers: Endgame taking its slot of April 26, 2019. Gary Hall, who co-directed the first film stated that he was unable to return in the sequel due to Hall being busy on directing the fifth Computeropolis installment, but will be still involved as an executive producer. Writing Coming soon! Casting On July 31, 2015, it was reported that Finn Wolfhard was willing to reprise his role as Jamo in the sequel. It was also reported that AnnaSophia Robb might return to reprise her role as Keena but had not decided yet. In September 2015, it had been confirmed that Wolfhard and Robb would reprise their respective roles as Jamo and Keena in the sequel. By February 2016, Bryan Cranston, Jenny Slate, Maya Rudolph and Patrick Stewart were confirmed to reprise their roles. In October 2017, it was announced that Zoe Saldana has joined the cast to voice a brand new character in the sequel. The following month, Paul Giamatti was cast to voice a villain in the film. On August 12, 2018, it was announced that Madelaine Petsch joined the cast. Later that week, Tom Cruise announced that he will be making his first animation debut in the sequel. When Steve Samono and producer Amy McNeill saw the Mission: Impossible movies (including the sixth film), they praised Cruise's performance and decided to cast Cruise in his first voice-acting role in the film. In December 2018, Gina Rodriguez joined the cast. Animation The film contains over 140 unique sets and 4723 assets, the most for a film by Universal Animation. Music On February 14, 2018, Mark Mothersbaugh was revealed to be returning for the sequel's score. However, John Powell, who collaborated with Mothersbaugh on the first film, did not return for the sequel due to Powell being busy on composing the score for How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. In addition, Finn Wolfhard and AnnaSophia Robb had also sung "Cutest Dreams", an original song that will be included prior to Jamo and Keena's wedding. Release Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm had its world premiere in the out of competition section at the 69th Berlin International Film Festival on February 15, 2019. It is set to be released in the United States on March 22, 2019 by Universal Pictures. Originally scheduled for release on March 1, 2019, the date was postponed multiple times. The film was pushed back to May 31, then to August 16, August 2, April 5, and April 26, before being eventually pushed back a month earlier to March 22 to avoid competition with Avengers: Endgame. The film will be released in 3D, 2D and IMAX 3D. On February 16, 2019, Universal announced it would hold one-day advanced previews for the film in 500 theaters in the United States and were held two days later. The film was released in the United Kingdom on March 1, as shown on its international trailer. The film will be released in China on April 12, and in Japan on May 17. Marketing A teaser trailer for the film was released on September 12, 2018, and was shown alongside Cool Spot. It received 122 million views in its first 24 hours, becoming the most viewed trailer for an animated film, dethroning Incredibles 2 as the seventh most-viewed trailer overall. An interview with the cast was released on September 16, 2018, which revealed the 3 undisclosed characters' names voiced by Zoe Saldana, Tom Cruise, and Madelaine Petsch. The second trailer (and official trailer) of the film was released on December 12, 2018, and was shown alongside Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. A sneak peek of the film was released on January 17, 2019. The third and final trailer was released on February 6, 2019, and was shown alongside The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. Universal partnered with more than 100 licensing and promotional partners to market the film including Sprint Corporation, which gives customers free movie tickets when they buy a free smartphone and switch, Xfinity, McFarlane Toys, McDonald's, and Ziploc. A Lego video game based on both films was announced on January 28, 2019, and was released on March 19, 2019, three days before the film's release, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. Reception Box office Three weeks before the film's release, official tracking had the film debuting around $110 million in 4,253 theaters while being released alongside Universal's own Us, with Deadline Hollywood noting the film's projection being a "give or take $20 million" due to the huge popularity of Universal Animation as a brand along with Paradoria's popularity as a franchise, but the inaccuracy of recent box office estimates such as The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part's underperformance in its opening weekend was noted as being a factor in these predictions. According to Fandango, Paradoria 2 has amassed the second largest advanced ticket sales of any animated film, behind Incredibles 2, and has surpassed Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Cool Spot, Suicide Squad, Spider-Man: Homecoming, and its own predecessor during the same time period. By the week of the film's release, projections were increased to $120–140 million. In the United Kingdom, the film grossed an estimated $15.7 million (£11.86 million) in its opening weekend, finishing first at the box office and marking Universal Animation's best opening in the UK. In its second weekend, the film grossed $6.3 million, falling nearly 60% and finishing second at the box office behind newcomer Captain Marvel, then it dropped 22% and remained in second place, grossing $4.9 million in its third weekend. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 88% based on 100 reviews, with an average rating of 7.4/10. The website's critical consensus states, "Paradoria 2 may not live up to the mountain-traveling voyage of its 2015 predecessor, but its heartfelt moments, colorful atmosphere, and iconic couple should nonetheless outweigh its flaws." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating to reviews, the film has a weighted average score of 69 out of 100, based on 25 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Peter Debruge of Variety called the film "very cute", and also writing "If you loved the original film, your kids will appreciate to have more fun to Jamo and Keena's experience on their riveting, silly, and fascinating fantasy adventure." Possible sequel In January 2019, in an interview with CNN, Samono hinted that a third film would be possible, saying, "we would like to show more stories featuring these unique and special characters. But you may have to wait a bit for it to happen as we are far from finished with these characters." Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. See also * ''Paradoria'' (franchise) Category:Films Category:2010s Category:2019 Category:Paradoria Category:Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm Category:Sequel films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal animated features canon Category:PG-rated films Category:IMAX films